nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happy65
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Happy65 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 18:44, May 30, 2012 Hi, welcome! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Home Hey if you're planning to get a home in Sylvania could I ask you not to get one in Noble City, it's over populated user wise. So if you do plan on taking up residence in Sylvania I recommend you check out Train Village and Charleston. They don't really have any users and could use someone who is willing to invest time into them, along with this I'll probably try and bring back Mayoral elections in some form so you could find your political career having a nice early boost. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Categories I don't know how familiar you are with wiki editing, but each page needs to be categorised for organisational purposes. :) The way you do this is by adding Category:Company to the end of a page if the page is about a company, Category:Church if the page is about a church, and so on. It would be great if you could try and do this on the pages you're making. :) --Semyon 16:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Citizenship Yes, of course you can have it! :) There are three pieces of information that officially need to be given: *Your full name. *Your sex (i.e. male/female). *Your place of residence. --Semyon 07:09, October 17, 2012 (UTC) No, you could change it later if you wished. Also, once you are a citizen you can own an additional two houses (three in total). --Semyon 08:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can start a party if you wish, though I would certainly advise you to at least consider the options available first. :) Also, could you reply on this page? I'll see it just as quickly, and if another user wants to read the convo it's a lot easier for them if it's all on one page. --Semyon 15:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) None of the parties are right for me. I want to do what the residents want. A democratic party that's not called the democratic party. I'm not sure yet. Can I just put Dave Hello, could I please become a citizen. My name is Marcel Cebara, I'm male and my place of residence is 3 Charles Street, Charleston, Sylvania. Please could you add me to the list as soon as possible. Thank you very much :) Frijoles333 (talk) 20:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Delete IDP Would you mind if I delete the IDP page? It doesn't relate to material on any other page, doesn't have a lot of information, and obviously isn't used anymore. This is just for housekeeping you understand. :) --Semyon 17:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) CNP Policy 2013 Take a look at the page. I've added in the intro and the foreword, soon I'll be adding in policies and with you being a member and a delegate at that, it'd be good to know that you were on side with most of the policies. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC) LIHA You said The franchise name you are playing under must be owned by you, you must also own the sports club. Is it obligatory for my character, George Underhill, to play in that team??--George the Greek (talk) 21:37, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Could you please merge the LIHA into one league, please? We're too small for two and I also think that it'd be better for all teams to play all teams instead of putting them into two categories. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:10, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I will merge the league into one, yes. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Here's a tip: If you want to put a smiley at the start of a line, wrap it in nowiki tags, like this: :P, because otherwise wikia interprets the colon as an instruction to indent. Alternatively, you could just move the smiley to the end, or use , which gives . That'd be simpler, anyhow. :P --Semyon 16:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I sometimes do that but sometimes make it bold and that works ':P''' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :I have to say, this really concerns me. :P --Semyon 18:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::You sir, just made my day :L Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, yeah, five years ago my English was a bit dubious sometimes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I decided to call it Peter ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Btw, he is now also in the pets section of the Dave Leskromento page. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Great! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me, or do all of Nimmanswolk's cavies look remarkably similar? ;) 77topaz (talk) 02:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget that Oos knows what you wanted five years in advance: he sent the cavy on 30 Nov 2007 at 06:09 è. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC) @Topaz, the cavies are all sent through Template:Estecavia. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:17, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ...So they are exactly the same ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:02, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Dude Did you donate 50 million dollars to Nimmanswolk? Its a great cause but that money is a little bit insane and I doubt you make enough to donate that much. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 22:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) No, 50,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I never ever donated 50 million dollars to Nimmanswolk. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Vote Thank you for your vote, my friend! I will give you also one soon! Wabba The I (talk) 11:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Great! ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Interesting you switch your vote. I told you to wait and see however to be honest your plan really won't work now. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat. There was a reason for it. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Need to talk asap, idea about the exchange of votes with Costello. Doesn't require him to do anything but is win win for both of us none the less. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 01:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't hurt to throw your friendly CDP member a vote here... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC) @Lukas, please go on chat anytime, and I will find a solution which makes sure you have some good amounts of votes as well as I. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry QZ, I have to vote carefully. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I see how it is. O_O — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I've talked to Costello, things are better now happy don't worry I've smoothed things over. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you, Lukas. I'm way ahead of my teammate in the elections, you see, and I need him to start catching up :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Attention ::Hello, i come from another Nation wiki called the Cybernations wiki. I Just came across your wiki while looking for a national seal for my nation and i just wanted to stick around here and meet the people here, cause of course you caught my attetion here. i was just wondering if you could tell me more about the wiki, assuming you are the admin. ''This unsigned comment is by Chao101 ::Sure, go on chat (PS: I'm not the admin) Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 15:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Adlibita Could you update the inhabitant number on Morusia. It should be 60,372 now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:31, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Electric cars Do you think you might want to add a few electric car chargers around Koningstad? We now have an electric car company and it might be good to have some green development. HORTON11: • 16:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat I can not more on chat. I am still on it but I have already sometimes logged out ... Wabba The I (talk) 18:24, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Surnames Why the people you create have some weird names with many o's. Leskromento, Weseloko, Kintoloj, Wetoso, Dolokro ... Why they don't have English-language surnames? Wabba The I (talk) 18:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm sorry, chat ain't working properly. You check it with Kunarian first. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi. I was just wondering if you would be willing to consider changing the last names of some of your politicians. There are currently only 3 last names in your 9 congresspersons, so I was wondering if you would be willing to change three of the Maples to have different last names. Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) maybe 2 of them. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 20:37, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Question from Our Earth Bulletin Dear congressman Leskromento, we at Our Earth Bulletin have a few questions for you. You just left the CNP and joined the SCP, where you immediately became chairman. Was this a move planned? It seems you have outgrown some of your conservative, rightist points of view, and become more of a centrist: in what ways do you think you are at the center of the political spectrum? At last, the Social Christian Party was founded to "enforce christianity further in Lovia". Are you a committed Christian? And what do you think about 'enforcing' religion? Thanks. Punarbhava (talk) 08:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Could you give Sheckin Lads a squad? 77topaz (talk) 04:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, soon. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 07:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to give Sheckin Lads a squad? Otherwise, I'll have to fill in all their goalscorers as "TBD". 77topaz (talk) 21:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Go on cha -- just kidding. Vote in the Forum:Second Chamber on all of the proposals (the one marked "Repeal of Twelfth Amendment" (not actually what the proposal is about), especially). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ._. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Train Village Local Elections Local elections are currently ongoing in the Train Village Area and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the '''Train Village Town Council'! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! What's up for grabs? *All 10 seats of the Train Village Town Council are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 29th of May, the last day on which you can stand as a candidate for election, so act now! *Go here and put up your candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin tomorrow on the 30th of May and will end on the 6th of June *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within the Train Village Area and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you have an official house within Sylvania and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate or party once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will decide how spending is to be done in the Train Village Area *It will vote on how Train Village should develop as a settlement *It will advise the Governor on action to take in the Train Village Area Extra Info *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania *Currently the CNP are standing one candidate, the GP is standing one candidate and the LP is standing two candidates *The CNP has already put up an ad, see it here *The LP has already put up an ad, see it here Hey Happy could I have your Minor Vote in the Local Elections? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I replied to your message on my page. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy, please vote in the Second Chamber (especially on the second 12th amendment (marked as a repeal)) and don't ignore this message. Thank you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Sorry about this being a bit late :L Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Local Elections In Charleston Hey Happy vote in the Charleston local elections will you? :D There's Sunkist and Frijoles competing. I'm personally backing Sunkist and TMV does too while Marcus and Horton back Frijoles. Please vote here: User:Kunarian/Local Elections Thank you! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Rejoining Seeming as we haven't had time to talk on chat at all, I was wondering whether you would like to rejoin the CNP? We'd wipe your slate clean, however you must remember your position in the party, I'll let you be deputy party in the knowledge that you know that within the party I am your superior and that you should check things with me before going forwards trying to arrange coalitions or other important party political stuff. If you don't wish to return I understand, although it would be unfortunate if we could not reform and work together. Even if you aren't active in Lovia that much your support would mean a lot. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. go to the local elections above and vote for Sunkist would you? he deserves a vote most in my opinion. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey happy, there's a referendum going on in Forum:The Pub on whether we should keep the Monarchy and whether TMV becomes the Monarch, I suggest you support both as the Monarchy is important to our economy and culture and will become stronger and more active under the leadership of TMV. It is a free vote but that's where I believe the opinions of the CNP should lie. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Monarchy I see you support the monarchy but you haven't voted here yet. Care to do so? Your support would be more then welcome. I could really use it, and so could Lovia. Because if you support the monarchy to stay, why not also make that monarchy active while you're at it? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I've already voted for you. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 11:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) João My guess'd be /zhu'ãw/, IPA: /ʒu'ãw/ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :That makes sense, I guess. Though not pronouncing it at all would be another option :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:01, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Or simply call him "John" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah but that doesn't sound Portuguese enough :P Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 05:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, Portuguese doesn't really sound anyway :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey could you look over the second chamber and vote on things you haven't, thanks. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 15:19, September 7, 2013 (UTC) State Elections Hello fellow CNP member! The State Elections are coming soon and we'll be competing in both the election of Governors and in the election of State Councils. You can personally help the CNP campaign! whether that's by competing for a Governor position, supporting other CNP candidates or by (by far the most important support!) voting for your fellow members when the elections come! We're going to try and compete with real users in States in which they have an interest and ensure that everyone has a proper campaign and policy group to offer to Lovians additionally we should make sure that people understand that CNP candidates in general will bring democracy closer to the people, support essential services and revitalise state institutions and bring colour and energy back into the state cultures and as well as that we will continue to support the rights and freedoms of the Lovian people. So what will campaigning entail? well here's a mini-timeline: *'September''' - Deciding who is a candidate where, not much otherwise *'October' - General campaigning, interaction with voters, ensuring that people know who is competing where, what platform they are competing on and why they are the right choice for the state *'November' - Get out the vote campaigning, making sure that people who would vote CNP in the respective States we are competing in are voting Feel free to come to this page if you're interested. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hey could you confirm your candidacy, and come and add in your campaign points, if you show up soon enough we'll also do a short interview to get your views on what you plan to do out there. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Could you vote on the the judicial reform in the Second Chamber please? Thanks. :) --Semyon 13:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Could you also vote in favour of the Education reform please. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! I see you decided against running in Kings instead of Seven? 77topaz (talk) 07:49, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'm sure I decided that months ago, maybe I didn't make it public? Anyway, it'd be nice if you could spare me a vote in Seven. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't think he lives there. Welcome back, anyway. :) --Semyon 15:20, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean I don't live in Kings or Seven? I live in Seven. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC) No, I realise that. I was speaking to you, so when I said 'he' I meant 77topaz. :) --Semyon 15:26, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Semyon is correct in that I do not have an official residence in Seven (I have those in Sylvania, Kings and Clymene), though the Sheraldin family does own a mansion on Adlibitan Island. 77topaz (talk) 04:25, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Happy vote in the second chamber on the thing above what you've recently voted for, that's the actual act and if you vote for it we'll only need two more votes to get it through. Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 07:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Also here's a present. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 08:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey if you feel capable and feel you'll take interest and if you want to support the party in Sylvania then I suggest you give me your characters full name, your current address and since when you've been living there. As soon as you've done that you can go here and sign up your candidacy for being a representative everywhere I haven't. Only do this though if you're going to take an interest in Sylvanian politics and be around, even if it is only voting and contributing to debate but I'd still like you to be there if you will. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, yeah I'm going to be around, but I'm going to concentrate more on Seven for now. I might run in a district though. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 07:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy, you didn't add signatures to many of your SSC votes. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Also I urgently need your characters full name, current address and since when you've been living there. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 06:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :And btw, your minor vote in the Plains can be a major vote. Residents can use a major vote in the area where they live (which includes the urban and rural district). Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 06:43, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Seven State Council Elections Dave Leskromento has outlined his campaign in the Speakers Corner, as he pursues the position as Governor of Seven. Now we have to make right the campaign for the State Council there. Dave has outlined the five main points he wants progress in Seven to be based upon. And we (Kunarian and 4Kant6) are dedicated to helping him complete this plan. Leskromentos Five Points: *'Economy''' ::Help companies grow by having a government fund to help them get the boost to cash flow they need. Companies also need support to grow, therefore a business support program will be built by the Seven State Government. *'Autonomy' ::Ensure that democracy is close to the people by creating local councils where needed. This will give power to the people and ensure that government is working for them. *'Education' ::Maintain the already good Seven education system and help fund schools to assist them in expanding and maintaining themselves. We also want to listen and help innovate when it comes to educating our children. *'Welfare' ::We want to introduce a welfare voucher system that will make life better for the poorest and least well off in our society. We also want to protect the poor from living costs and as such we shall not be implementing VAT. *'Healthcare' ::The state of Seven needs a hospital, there's already a good population and it's growing. We need to be ready to help our locals with any medical crisis. And as such we shall be constructing a hospital in Seven. Remember to vote CNP! In the State Council elections and in the Governor elections! Concerning the State Council Elections *If you live in Seven you can vote with a minor and support in the district you reside and then you can vote with a support vote in four rural (single seat) districts *If you do not live in Seven then you can vote with a support vote in two rural (single seat) districts We want you to vote CNP in these rural districts, due to us targeting them, if you can spare one or two support votes then do it: *'Csongur' *'Greater Kinley' *'British Island' *'Love and Adlibitan Islands' Show us some support! Support us in the State Council Governor Our conversation yesterday I wanted to apologise for my part of the conversation we had yesterday. Though I don't remember saying anything too bad, it was rather unpleasant and I was definitely far too aggressive. Generally, I try to remain calm about things on Wikination, but I don't always succeed. Yesterday, I got rather angry for no good reason, so, I'm sorry. --Semyon 07:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Seven It would be a good idea to discuss plans for Seven. Feel free to implement any ideas you have. :) --Semyon 18:08, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Notice Hey, could you give me your support vote in the elections? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:57, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I'll support you for Prem however should the left rally around Justin, we should throw our support there. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Truth Island news Victory Yes. TWAS GLOOOORIOUS! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:19, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Still alive? Lovia is in need of us, the CNP, to stand up for it. Please return so that you can join the debate in Congress and contribute to the wiki. Also please support my efforts to restore the wiki in the first chamber! Also on other notes, how are you? :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) On chat. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Am now. You now? Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 18:53, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Ministers Please could you make it so that each of the ministerial positions you control is occupied by a separate character, thanks! Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 18:07, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, considering, do you want to leave Alexandre Grosvenor where he is (one of my characters atm) but control him. If you want to make a page at some point we can collab. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Governor First, congratulations! :) Second, please make sure to update List of Governors of Kings and Kings and any other pages. --OuWTB 08:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) We need to talk. Due to recent events your membership of the CNP has been temporarily revoked. I hope to resolve the issue. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:53, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Darby Hey, you created Darby recently. I've got two requests: 1. Could you please make a map, so it will actually serve its reason of creation? 2. Darby can't be an old neighborhood. Because of demographic reasons and the principles of "geographic completeness" we can no longer created hamlets or neighborhoods that have existed for a long time. Could you please fix that as well? Thank you :) --OuWTB 09:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC) NCO Hi, this is a reminder to complete your National Congressperson Order section by May 5. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:45, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Favour Hi Happy, can you do me a very big favour? Could you make one of your congressmen Timothy Przwalsky? He's a Pentecostal preacher. It would be great if you could. Thanks! :) --Semyon 14:55, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:2015 Member of the Congress http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Jonas_Hr%C3%A1dske?curid=16567&diff=183252&oldid=182698 Why didn't you add the sorting? :( --OuWTB 11:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Government http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Second_Chamber#002._Hoffmann_II_Government - Please vote pro :o --OuWTB 13:48, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Vote Hardy Told you it was a bad idea :P --OuWTB 09:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sorry, I'm active in chat now. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 11:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC)